The Blind Slave
by kkiibbaa
Summary: Standing there on the stage was a man. He had no shirt or shoes on and gray capris that looked as if they haven't been washed in weeks. His skin had scares all over and he was very tan. He had a bandage wrapped around his eyes as if he were blind. But what made Hinata freeze was not the bandage or the large amount of scares . No it was the wild brown hair and the two red triangles.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 1 – The Purchase**

Kiba and Hinata grew up together in a small town. Hinata was from the famous Hyuuga family and Kiba was from the Inuzuka family who were mostly known for being great blacksmiths.

Kiba and Hinata went to school together. In the middle of school year Kiba had to drop out for when his father died at the age of 10 he had to go to work to keep the house hold standing. His father was the town's blacksmith so being the blacksmith's son Kiba already knew how to do his job. So Kiba became the town's new blacksmith. Hana was the towns vet and his mom was sick so she stayed at home and looked after the dogs.

About 2 years later their town was ambushed by slave traders. Hinata was rushed out with her little sister Hinabi by their cousin Neji. Lucky for them they weren't found by the slave traders. Unfortunately Kiba's family was among the ones that were taken. Hana was the first to go Kiba being taken soon after. His mother being too sick to be much of a slave was killed on the spot along with the other villagers that were either too sick or too old to do anything. The dogs were all set free including one of Kiba's very own.

Unknown to her father Hinata had been over to Kiba's house multiple times as a kid so she knew all the dogs very well. This dog was lucky enough to find her sent and soon had found her. Thinking this was all that was left of her best friend Kiba she decided to keep the dog as too always have a piece of him with her.

10 years later

Hinata was at the slave market with her house maid. Her father had made her go with the maid. He was trying to get Hinata to stop thinking that slavery was wrong and that it was a blessing to have.

Hinata herself knew she would never see slavery as a blessing, especially after her best friend became one ten years ago. Yes Hinata still remembered that night. She usually had nightmares. She still has the little dog of his that had found her hiding spot in the woods that night, although he isn't very small anymore. No he is now taller than her when he stands on his hind legs. He resembles that of a polar bear more than he resembles that of a dog.

Because he had become so large and very protective of Hinata her father had found the perfect job for the "mutt" as he likes to call him. He is now Hinata's personal guard dog. So Hinata was here with her guard dog and house maid standing not 10 feet away from a stage from which they were selling slaves from.

Hinata was getting tired of seeing all these innocent people being treated in such a foul manner and was about to leave when her faithful guard dog took a few steps towards the stage whimpering. Hinata looked up on the stage and froze.

Standing there on the stage was a man. He had no shirt or shoes on and gray capris that looked as if they haven't been washed in weeks. His skin had scares all over and he was very tan. He had a bandage wrapped around his eyes as if he were blind. But what made Hinata freeze was not the bandage or the large amount of scares lining his skin. No it was the wild brown hair and the two upside down red triangles that adorned his cheeks.

Hinata gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Coming out of her shock she heard the seller say that although the man is slightly blind due to the extreme miss care of a former owner the man is of great strength and would be of great use when it comes to farm work or construction. One of the people in the crowd asked the seller why the man's bandages were slowly turning red. The seller seemed to grimace at question saying it was because the damage done to his eyes was quite recent. "He is still healing. But that does not keep him from working. Being from a clan that carries genes from that of a dog he sees using his since of smell and his superb hearing. So would anyone like to start the bidding?"

Hinata was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that the man was about to be sold for about 2,000 coins until her dog nudged her.

"I'll pay 4,000 coins for him."

Hinata was shocked to find that she was the one who had said that and that most everyone in the crowd was looking at her. After a few seconds the seller got over his shock and yelled that he was now sold to the young lady. Hinata went to the back and using her money and not her father's she paid for the man that was now to be her slave.

**Okay I think this is my 5****th**** story? And yes I know only one out of the four is finished…well it is a one-shot. Anyway I know I need to update more but I'm just really lazy. ^_^' srry. Okay I'm not really lazy it's just when an idea pops up in my head I really wanna write it but if I don't finish it right then and there and just have a good amount there along with the basic idea of the story it's like a lose all drive to finish it….is that weird? Anyway please REVIEW! **

**IM TRYING TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STORIES! IF YOU U DO THEN IT MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE! (hint hint, just so you know that's kinda why I stop writing…I really don't think anyone really reads my stories (T.T)**


End file.
